dragonvalefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Utilisateur:Bane Cane/Update Checklist
The Below Tabs Are Intended To Help With Adding Information During Updates |-| All= All *'Game Updates' *'Template:Announcements' *'Template:Last Call' *'Featured Articles' **Template:Featured Article - Limited (Regular) **Template:Featured Article - Gemstone (Regular) **Template:Featured Article - Non-Limited (Regular) **Template:Featured Article - Double Dragons (Two Released At The Same Time) **Template:Featured Article - Element (More Than Two In The Same Element) **Template:Featured Article - Element 2 (More Than Two In Multiple Elements) **Template:Featured Article - Double Element (Switch For Double Elements) **Template:Featured Articles (For Assigning The Order Of The Templates) *'Limited' **Template:Limited - All **Template:Limited - Current **Template:Limited - Expired *'Leveling Rewards' *'Release History' **Individual Pages *'Release Calendar' **Current Year ***Template:Calendar Grid 2015 ***Template:Calendar Grid 2 2015 ** Dragons - Previous Years ***Template:Calendar Grid 2014 ***Template:Calendar Grid 2013 ***Template:Calendar Grid 2012 ***Template:Calendar Grid 2011 ** Other Content - Previous Years ***Template:Calendar Grid 2 2014 ***Template:Calendar Grid 2 2013 ***Template:Calendar Grid 2 2012 ***Template:Calendar Grid 2 2011 **Blank Template for Future Years ***Template:Calendar Grid Blank *'Navigation Template **Template:Navigation |-| Drag= '''Dragons' *'New Individual Page/Re-Release' **Template:Dragon Variable **Template:Dragonboxheader *'Dragons - Dragon Count' **Template:Dragon Page Chart Adult 1 **Template:Dragon Page Chart Adult 2 **Template:Dragon Page Chart Baby 1 **Template:Dragon Page Chart Baby 2 **Template:Dragon Page Text Chart 1 **Template:Dragon Page Text Chart 2 *'Individual Pages' *'Eggs - Egg Count & Information' *'Breeding Times' *'Goals' **Template:Goal Chart *'Breeding' **Template:Parent Elements Table *'Breeding for Profit' *'Elements' **Update the Count *'Dragon Earning Rates' **Template:DragonEarningRatesLevels1-10 **Template:DragonEarningRatesLevels11-20 *'Dragon Reference Chart' **Template:DragonReferenceChartPrimaryElement **Template:DragonReferenceChartAll *'Checklists' **Template:Dragon Checklist & doc **Template:Egg Checklist & doc |-| Hint= Breeding Hints *'Breeding Hints' **Template:BreedingHintsTableMessage **Template:PlantDragonsBreedingHints **Template:FireDragonsBreedingHints **Template:EarthDragonsBreedingHints **Template:ColdDragonsBreedingHints **Template:LightningDragonsBreedingHints **Template:WaterDragonsBreedingHints **Template:AirDragonsBreedingHints **Template:MetalDragonsBreedingHints **Template:LightDragonsBreedingHints **Template:DarkDragonsBreedingHints **Template:EpicDragonsBreedingHints **Template:GemstoneDragonsBreedingHints **Template:AllDragonsBreedingHints |-| Breath= Elemental Breath *'Elemental Breath' **Template:PlantElementalBreaths **Template:FireElementalBreaths **Template:EarthElementalBreaths **Template:ColdElementalBreaths **Template:LightningElementalBreaths **Template:WaterElementalBreaths **Template:AirElementalBreaths **Template:MetalElementalBreaths **Template:LightElementalBreaths **Template:DarkElementalBreaths **Template:EpicElementalBreaths **Template:GemstoneElementalBreaths **Template:LegendaryElementalBreaths **Template:OtherElementalBreaths |-| Ped= Egg Pedetals *'Egg Pedestals' **Template:Plant Pedestals **Template:Fire Pedestals **Template:Earth Pedestals **Template:Cold Pedestals **Template:Lightning Pedestals **Template:Water Pedestals **Template:Air Pedestals **Template:Metal Pedestals **Template:Light Pedestals **Template:Dark Pedestals **Template:Epic Pedestals **Template:Gemstone Pedestals **Template:Old Pedestals |-| Port= Element Pages *'Dragon Element Pages/Basic Hybrid Pages' **Template:Plant Hybrids **Template:Fire Hybrids **Template:Earth Hybrids **Template:Cold Hybrids **Template:Lightning Hybrids **Template:Water Hybrids **Template:Air Hybrids **Template:Metal Hybrids **Template:Light Hybrids **Template:Dark Hybrids *'Dragon Element Pages/Epic Pages' **Template:Epics **Template:Rainbows **Template:Suns **Template:Moons **Template:Treasures **Template:Olys **Template:Seasonals **Template:Apocalypses **Template:Dreams **Template:Gemstones **Template:Snowflakes *'Other Portal Pages' **Opposite Dragons **Hybrid Dragons ***Completed With the Basic Hybrid Templates |-| Orb= Orbs and Crowns *'Dragon Orbs and Crowns' **Template:AdultDragonOrbs **Template:PlantDragonAdultOrbs **Template:FireDragonAdultOrbs **Template:EarthDragonAdultOrbs **Template:ColdDragonAdultOrbs **Template:LightningDragonAdultOrbs **Template:WaterDragonAdultOrbs **Template:AirDragonAdultOrbs **Template:MetalDragonAdultOrbs **Template:LightDragonAdultOrbs **Template:DarkDragonAdultOrbs **Template:LimitedDragonAdultOrbs **Template:BabyDragonOrbs **Template:PlantDragonBabyOrbs **Template:FireDragonBabyOrbs **Template:EarthDragonBabyOrbs **Template:ColdDragonBabyOrbs **Template:LightningDragonBabyOrbs **Template:WaterDragonBabyOrbs **Template:AirDragonBabyOrbs **Template:MetalDragonBabyOrbs **Template:LightDragonBabyOrbs **Template:DarkDragonBabyOrbs **Template:LimitedDragonBabyOrbs |-| DN= Dragonarium *Main Switch - ONLY EDIT if there is a new main category: **Template:DragonariumSwitch *Sub-Switches - ONLY EDIT if there is a new sub-category: **Template:DragonariumAllSwitch **Template:DragonariumElementalSwitch **Template:DragonariumEpicSwitch **Template:DragonariumSpecialSwitch **Template:DragonariumPedestalsSwitch Dragon Templates *Templates - ONLY EDIT if there is a new dragon for a sub-category **Template:DragonariumAllDragons **Template:DragonariumAirDragons **Template:DragonariumAnniversaryDragons **Template:DragonariumApocalypseDragons **Template:DragonariumCelebrationDragons **Template:DragonariumColdDragons **Template:DragonariumDarkDragons **Template:DragonariumDreamDragons **Template:DragonariumEarthDragons **Template:DragonariumFireDragons **Template:DragonariumGemstoneAllDragons **Template:DragonariumGemstoneAutumnDragons **Template:DragonariumGemstoneSpringDragons **Template:DragonariumGemstoneSummerDragons **Template:DragonariumGemstoneWinterDragons **Template:DragonariumLegendaryDragons **Template:DragonariumLightDragons **Template:DragonariumLightningDragons **Template:DragonariumLoveDragons **Template:DragonariumMetalDragons **Template:DragonariumMoonDragons **Template:DragonariumOlympusDragons **Template:DragonariumOvalithDragons **Template:DragonariumPlantDragons **Template:DragonariumRainbowDragons **Template:DragonariumRiftDragons **Template:DragonariumSeasonalDragons **Template:DragonariumSnowflakeDragons **Template:DragonariumSpookyDragons **Template:DragonariumSunDragons **Template:DragonariumTreasureDragons **Template:DragonariumVernalDragons **Template:DragonariumVintageDragons **Template:DragonariumWaterDragons **Template:DragonariumWinterDragons Pedestal Templates *Templates - ONLY EDIT if there is a new dragon for a sub-category **Template:DragonariumAllPedestals **Template:DragonariumAirPedestals **Template:DragonariumAnniversaryPedestals **Template:DragonariumApocalypsePedestals **Template:DragonariumCelebrationPedestals **Template:DragonariumColdPedestals **Template:DragonariumDarkPedestals **Template:DragonariumDreamPedestals **Template:DragonariumEarthPedestals **Template:DragonariumFirePedestals **Template:DragonariumGemstoneAllPedestals **Template:DragonariumGemstoneAutumnPedestals **Template:DragonariumGemstoneSpringPedestals **Template:DragonariumGemstoneSummerPedestals **Template:DragonariumGemstoneWinterPedestals **Template:DragonariumLegendaryPedestals **Template:DragonariumLightPedestals **Template:DragonariumLightningPedestals **Template:DragonariumLovePedestals **Template:DragonariumMetalPedestals **Template:DragonariumMoonPedestals **Template:DragonariumOlympusPedestals **Template:DragonariumOvalithPedestals **Template:DragonariumPlantPedestals **Template:DragonariumRainbowPedestals **Template:DragonariumRiftPedestals **Template:DragonariumSeasonalPedestals **Template:DragonariumSnowflakePedestals **Template:DragonariumSpookyPedestals **Template:DragonariumSunPedestals **Template:DragonariumTreasurePedestals **Template:DragonariumVernalPedestals **Template:DragonariumVintagePedestals **Template:DragonariumWaterPedestals **Template:DragonariumWinterPedestals |-| AN= Automated Names *For each applicable element below (and general) copy the lists into a word processor and use the alphabetize tool before copying the list to the designated template for the page. *Example: For Poison Dragon copy the names from the Plant, Fire, and General name sections and alphabetize them before adding it to the template on the individual page. *Recommended word processors: Microsoft Word or Pages (iOS) *'General Automated Names' **General Names *'Primary Element Names' **Plant Names **Fire Names **Earth Names **Cold Names **Lightning Names **Water Names **Air Names **Metal Names **Light Names **Dark Names *'Epic Element Names' **Rainbow Names **Sun Names **Moon Names **Treasure Names **Olympus Names **Seasonal Names **Apocalypse Names **Dream Names **Gemstone Names |-| Cat= Dragon Categories *'Categories' **Category:Limited **Category:Plant Dragons **Category:Fire Dragons **Category:Earth Dragons **Category:Cold Dragons **Category:Lightning Dragons **Category:Water Dragons **Category:Air Dragons **Category:Metal Dragons **Category:Light Dragons **Category:Dark Dragons **Category:Epic Dragons **Category:Gemstone Dragons **Category:LegendaryDragons **Category:Hybrid Dragons **Category:Opposite Dragons **Category:Uncommon Dragons |-| Img= Dragon Images *'Images - Individual Pages, Dragons, Eggs, and Breeding Times' **''File:DragonDragonAdult.png'' ***Category:Dragon Adult Images **''File:DragonDragonJuvenile.png'' ***Category:Dragon Juvenile Images **''File:DragonDragonBaby.png'' ***Category:Dragon Baby Images **''File:DragonDragonEgg.png'' ***Category:Dragon Egg Images *'Images - Orbs and Crowns' **''DragonDragonAdultOrb.png'' **''DragonDragonBabyOrb.png'' ***Category:Dragon Orb Images **''DragontDragonAdultCrown.png'' **''DragonDragonBabyCrown.png'' ***Dragon Crown Images *'Images - Egg Pedetal and Elemental Breath' **''File:Dragon Pedestal.png'' ***Category:Dragon Egg Pedestal Images **''File:DragonElementalBreath.png'' *'Images - Button Images, Breeding Hints, and Hatch Menu' **''File:DragonDragonButton.png'' ***Category:Dragon Button Images **''File:DragonDragonAdultButton.png'' ***Category:Dragon Adult Button **''File:DragonDragonBabyButton.png'' ***Category:Dragon Baby Button **''File:DragonDragonPedestalButton.png'' ***Category:Dragon Egg Pedestal Buttons **''File:DragonDragonHint.jpg'', File:DragonDragonHint.png ***Category:Breeding Hints Images **''File:DragonDragonHatch.jpg'', File:DragonDragonHatch.png ***Category:Hatch Menu Images |-| Decor= Decorations *'New Individual Page/Re-Release' **Template:Decoration Variable **Template:Decorationboxheader *'Decorations' **Template:Decorations Non-Limited **Template:Decorations Limited **Template:Decorations Obstacles **Template:Decorations Flags **Template:Decorations Rewards *'Individual Pages' *'Images' **''File:Decoration.png'' **''File:DecorationAnimation.png'' **''File:DecorationHolidayYear.png'' ***Holiday 2011/2012 *'Categories' **Category:Limited **Category:1x1 Decorations **Category:2x2 Decorations **Category:3x3 Decorations **Category:4x4 Decorations **Category:5x5 Decorations **Category:6x6 Decorations **Obstacle Decorations **Category:Element Flags **Category:Seasonal Graphics **Category:Event Rewards *'Checklists' **Template:Decoration Checklist & doc **Template:Reward Checklist & doc |-| Hab= Habitats *'New Individual Page/Re-Release' **Template:Habitat Variable **Template:Habitatboxheader *'Habitats' **Template:Habitat Page Variable - VARIABLES FOR HABITATS PAGE **Template:HabitatPageBoxes - DOES NOT NEED TO BE EDITED **Template:HabitatPageBox1 - ONLY EDIT if adding a new event **Template:HabitatPageBox2 - ONLY EDIT if adding a new event **Template:HabitatPageBox3 - ONLY EDIT if adding a new event **Template:PrimaryElementSwitchA - ONLY EDIT if adding new primary elements **Template:EpicElementSwitchA - ONLY EDIT if adding new epic elements **Template:EventHabitatSwitchA - ONLY EDIT if adding a new event *'Individual Pages' *'Images' **Basic Habitats (Ideally Choose the First) ***''File:BasicElement.png'' ***''File:BasicElement2013.png'' **Large Habitats (Ideally Choose the First) ***''File:LargeElement.png'' ***''File:LargeElement2013.png'' **Giant Habitats ***''File:GiantElement.png'' **Epic Habitats ***''File:ElementHabitat.png'' ***''File:LargeElement.png'' ***''File:SeasonalHabitatSeason.png'' ***''File:LargeSeasonalHabitatSeason.png'' ****Seasonal Element *'Reward Habitats' **Basic, Large, and Giant - When Applicable ***''File:BasicRewardElementReward.png'' ***''File:LargeRewardElementReward.png'' ***''File:GiantRewardElementReward.png'' *'Categories' **Category:Habitats **Category:Event Rewards |-| Build= Building *'New Individual Page/Re-Release' **Template:Building Variable **Template:Buildingboxheader *'Buildings' *'Images' *'Boosts' (No Spaces) **''File:ElementDragonBoost.png'' **''File:ElementDragonBoostHolidayYear.png'' ***Holiday 2011/2012 *'Shrines' (No Spaces) **''File:BronzeElementShrine2013.png'' **''File:SilverElementShrine2013.png'' **''File:GoldElementShrine2013.png'' **''File:BronzeElementShrineOld.png'' **''File:SilverElementShrineOld.png'' **''File:GoldElementShrineOld.png'' *'Treat Farms' (No Spaces) **''File:TreatFarm.png'' **''File:LargeTreatFarm.png'' **''File:HugeTreatFarm.png'' **''File:TreatFarmSeasonYear.png'' ***Holiday 2011/2012 *'Colosseum' (No Spaces) **''File:Colosseum.png'' **''File:ElementColosseum.png'' **''File:ColosseumHolidayYear.png'' **''File:ElementColosseumHolidayYear.png'' ***Holiday 2012 *'Nursery' (No Spaces) **''File:Nursery#Nest.png'' **''File:Nursery#NestHolidayYear.png'' ***Holiday 2011/2012 *'Other' (No Spaces) **''File:Building.png'' **''File:BuildingHolidayYear.png'' ***Holiday 2011/2012 *'Categories' **Category:Buildings **Category:Boosts **Category:Shrines **Category:Treat Farms **Category:Seasonal Graphics *'Checklists' **Template:Building Checklist & doc |-| Oth= Islands *'New Individual Page/Re-Release' **Template:Island Variable **Template:Islandboxheader *'Islands **Descriptions at Bottom *'Images''' **None On The Islands Page *'Standard Islands' **'Standard Islands' ***''File:EmptyIsland.png'' - Same for every standard island ***''File:NameIslandObstacles.png'' ****''File:EighthIslandObstacles.png'' *'Epic Breeding Island & Epic Breeding Sanctuary' **''File:Island.png'' (No Spaces) **''File:IslandHolidayYear.png'' ***Holiday 2011/2012 *'Gemstone Island' (No Spaces) **''GemstoneIslandPart#.png'' ***Template:GemstoneIslandBasic **''GemstoneIslandUpgrade1Part#.png'' ***Template:GemstoneIslandFirstUpgrade **''GemstoneIslandUpgrade2Part#.png'' ***Template:GemstoneIslandSecondUpgrade *'Categories' **Category:Islands Obstacles *'Obstacles (No Spaces) *'Images''' **''File:Obstacle.png'' **''File:ObstacleSeasonYear.png'' ***Winter 2012 *'Checklists' **Template:Island Checklist & doc